


Pride & Joy

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sex, Japanese Culture, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Princes & Princesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: “Shiro es mi orgullo, pero Keith... Keith es mi alegría”





	Pride & Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
Ayer de noche como que de la nada me llegó el golpe creativo y zaz, escribí esto.
> 
> Okay, hora del antecedente y datos que a nadie le importan. Soy muy amante de la historia, sobre todo de la historia de las monarquías (la monarquía británica, en específico), y como buena seguidora de la historia de la monarquía británica AMO a la princesa Margarita, todo ese amor por la rebelde princesa comenzó hace años cuando leí un artículo acerca de ella en una revista algo vieja, en la cual mencionaban orgullo y alegría. Hace pocas semanas comencé a ver The Crown y me emocioné muchísimo cuando llegué al episodio titulado Pride and Joy, las caracterizaciones impecables como siempre.  
Ayer durante mi rayito de creatividad se me vino eso a la mente y automáticamente pensé en Keith, el resto fluyó.
> 
> Y omegaverse para que el deseo de matrimonio de Keith con Lance fuera negado por otra razón distinta a la homofobia. (No es algo realmente relevante en la trama).  
Perdonen cualquier inexactitud histórica, a diferencia de la verdadera discusión entre Elizabeth y Margaret, esto está ambientado a mediados de los años 60.

_A Danna, porque cuando soy orgullo, ella es mi alegría. _

* * *

Keith estaba oficialmente harto. ¿Harto de qué? ¡Harto de todo!  
No podía ser él mismo, no podía expresar opiniones de manera libre, no podía ser desposado por el alfa al que amaba. Lo tenía todo, y al mismo tiempo, no tenía nada. Su vida era cuestión de apariencia, sentarse, sonreír y lucir perfecto ante el resto de Japón.

En el momento en que el trono fue heredado a su padre, supo que este en algún momento recaería sobre Shiro, pero jamás esperó que fuera tan pronto.  
Los poderes y deberes de la Corona pesaban sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor, quien en cuestión de cortos meses tuvo que acostumbrarse a cosas que siempre vio lejanas, sin embargo la personalidad de este lo hizo fácil. Siempre elegante, correcto y pulcro, obedeciendo cada norma y protocolo que le fuera impuesto, además de encargarse de que los demás obedecieran aquellos que fueran dictados por él. El emperador Takashi de la casa Shirogane era la exacta representación de la estricta perfección casi inalcanzable impuesta por el canon japonés.

Keith, por otro lado, era un alma libre y rebelde innato, siempre irrespetando protocolos, enseñando de más y mostrando independencia impropia de un omega. Escuchaba rock n' roll, fumaba, se paseaba por los jardines del palacio sin kimono, conducía una costosa motocicleta negra por las calles de Tokio hasta perder a los paparazzis en su camino a algún bar, incluso habían rumores de que se acostaba con uno de los ex-funcionarios de su padre. Aquellos rumores eran ciertos. 

Siempre fue la ovejita negra de la familia, y sí, todo se fue cuesta abajo desde el fallecimiento de su padre y ascensión de Shiro al trono, ¿pero esto? Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Llevaban cerca de treinta minutos de acalorada discusión que parecieron no servir para nada más que darle vueltas al asunto, Keith no se contuvo más y finalmente estalló en ira contra su hermano mayor.— ¡ARRUINAS MI VIDA, SHIRO! —gritó entre rabia y lágrimas el omega. 

—Keith, puedo jurarte que no hago esto porque quiero, son decisiones del parlamento. —respondió el mayor en un intento de calmar a su histérico hermano. 

—NADA DE ESTO ES JUSTO, TU VIDA ES PERFECTA. —reprochó el príncipe.— Estás casado con el omega al que amas y tienes hijos con él, no debes pedir permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quieres, yo debo pedirte permiso hasta para respirar y esperar a que lo apruebe el parlamento, ¡es simplemente estúpido!

—¡Keith, basta! Las reglas son las reglas, están ahí por algo. Han sido la base de nuestro sistema de gobierno por años y han sido las encargadas de mantener nuestra nación en pie durante más de dos milenios. Si el pueblo ve a sus propios líderes saltándose las leyes perderán todo el respeto hacia estas. —explicó con severidad el emperador, esperando que su hermano menor pudiera entenderlo. 

—Estás celoso. —espetó secamente. 

—¿Perdón?

—¡ESTÁS CELOSO! —respondió más fuerte, con la paciencia totalmente colmada.— Celoso de que sea más guapo, inteligente y tenga mucha más carisma que tú, celoso de lo mucho que me ama el pueblo, celoso de que tenga una opinión propia, celoso de lo que tengo con Lance porque tu matrimonio con Adam está fracasando y celoso porque siempre fui el favorito de papá.

—¡No digas eso! Sabes muy bien que papá nos amaba a ambos por igual.

Keith no intentó contener su llanto, y de manera escandalosa dejó las lágrimas fluir, el estrépito externo al palacio se camuflaba entre sus gritos.  
Shiro lloró en silencio.  
En ese momento, había algo que compartían ambos hermanos, y era el ferviente deseo de no haber nacido involucrados en este desastre.

El alfa no lo pensó dos veces y envolvió al príncipe en un abrazo, dejándolo desahogarse y llorar. Para el pueblo eran especiales, los idolatraban como dioses y veían como símbolos de perfección, a pesar de eso, la realidad no podía ser más distinta; no todo era lujo, eran humanos, tenían sentimientos y sus propios problemas.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que decía papá?— preguntó el emperador.— Shiro es mi orgullo y Keith mi alegría. —se respondió a sí mismo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¡No era así! —reprochó el menor mientras sus labios formaban un puchero.— Era Shiro es mi orgullo, PERO Keith es mi alegría. Déjame al menos tener esta pequeña victoria.

—Bueno, tienes toda la razón, así era. —afirmó Shiro, dejando a Keith sonreír. —Y estoy seguro de que papá nos amaba a los dos, pero tal vez sí fuiste su favorito.

Las palabras del alfa hicieron a Keith sumirse en la nostalgia, su mente se transportó al pasado, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de un momento específico de los tantos vividos junto a su familia.

Se encontraban en una de sus residencia privadas, celebrando el año nuevo. La emperatriz Krolia reía alegre junto a su hijo mayor mientras el emperador Kichiro tocaba un antiguo piano, la melodía de una balada de rock clásico se hacía presente en el lugar, y Keith, vestido en su kimono favorito y sentado sobre el gran piano, cantaba a dúo con su amado padre, en un compaz armonioso la música inundó el salón, deleitando a los nobles ahí presentes. El emperador sonreía contento, amaba ver esa felicidad plasmada en el rostro de su niño, su alegría... 

Rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose de forma lenta, Shiro volvió a llamar la atención de su hermano.— Hey, Keith. En serio lamento lo de Lance, sé perfectamente todo lo que han tenido que pasar, pero es divorciado, y según sé, Allura sigue viva.

—No tienes idea de cuanto lo amo, Shiro. —contestó, nuevamente lloroso, el menor.— Al menos prométeme que seguirás insistiendole al parlamento. —suplicó.

—No puedo prometer que lleguen a ceder, pero sí puedo jurarte que insistiré con todas mis fuerzas. —aseguró. —Podré ser un emperador, tener un montón de tareas y una nación por gobernar, pero eres mi hermano menor y tu felicidad vale más que cualquier reino. 

La sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad plantadas en el rostro de Keith causaron que una especie de calor explotara en su pecho. Entonces entendío a su padre, supo que él era orgullo y tal vez Keith también era su alegría.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, si notan algún error de ortografía o gramática, sólo avísenme.  
Si creen que hay algo específico en lo que deba mejorar, díganlo sin miedo.  
Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
